


chapped lips

by lauraxtennant



Series: Ten/Rose Collection 2015 [7]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4909741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauraxtennant/pseuds/lauraxtennant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose stops the Doctor in the middle of adventure for an emergency.</p>
            </blockquote>





	chapped lips

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly ficlet in response to tumblr tag shenanigans

“Doctor, wait a sec.” She dove into the pocket of his coat, having a good rummage.

The Doctor stared at her. “Rose, this is hardly the time - ”

“Aha!” She withdrew her lip balm, the one she made him carry along with a whole ton of stuff that she might need when they got trapped somewhere, or locked in a cell for more than a few minutes. Which, to be honest, happened a lot.

He rolled his eyes. “Seriously?”

Rose uncapped it and held it up. “Seriously.” And then, to his consternation, she swiped it across his bottom lip. His hand shot up and grabbed her wrist.

“What on earth - ?”

“Dry as anything, those lips!” she explained, shrugging as she shook off his grasp, popped the lid back on, and slipped the lip balm back into his pocket.

He pressed his lips together. Darted out his tongue for a taste. “Ack. Thought it was supposed to taste like strawberries?”

“What?”

“That’s what it says, on the side! But this -” He licked his lip again and shuddered. “Not at all like I imagined.”

“You imagined wearing my lip balm?” Rose raised her eyebrows.

“No, I - ” His eyes widened. “I mean, yes. Yeah. Yes. That’s - that’s exactly what I meant.”

She took a slow step forward, eyes assessing him. He gulped.

“So you didn’t, you know, imagine what it would taste like for any other reason, then?” she asked, fiddling with her earring.

“I…I…” he floundered. Swallowed hard. Tugged at his earlobe. “Is that…?”

“’Cos the lip gloss I put on earlier is s’posed to taste like kiwi. Just a heads-up. In case you wanted to…check.” She smiled innocently up at him.

Clearing his throat, he leant in. Just to call her bluff, really. “Suppose we could see how well they complement one another, eh?”

She leant in too, so he leant in even more, just to see how far they’d push this before one of them pulled back in alarm. Their lips were touching before either one of them could. And after that, neither of them wanted to pull back for a long, long time.


End file.
